


Come to Bed

by ChickPea92



Series: Smut prompts (Dragon Age) [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Biting, Consensual Sex, Desk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickPea92/pseuds/ChickPea92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders x f!Hawke - On the desk & Rough, biting, scratching</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to Bed

Hawke turned over in bed, arm reaching out to curl around her love, only to find an empty space where he should be.

She sighed. Of course he hadn’t come to bed yet; that man didn’t know when to stop. Hawke whipped the covers off of her and swung her legs over the side of the bed, struggling to find the energy to actually lift herself out of the cosy warmth she’d created.

Finally dragging herself out of bed and down the stairs she saw the dim light coming through the cracks in the door to the study area. Just as she’d suspected. She pushed the door open and found Anders hunched over the desk writing furiously, apparently not even noticing her arrival.

“You should be sleeping.”

Her words startled him and he dropped his quill, head snapping towards where she stood in the doorway.

“I can’t, I need to get this done.”

She strolled over to him, noticing his eyes glance down momentarily at her body, scantily clad in one of his shirts.

“You can get it done tomorrow.”

Hawke grumbled when he turned away back to his work. This wouldn’t do. Luckily she knew of one sure-fire way to tire him out enough to make him come back to bed with her. She smirked to herself, eager to put her plan into action, and walking up behind him to wrap her arms around his waist.

“Hawke, you don’t need to stay up, go back to bed.”

She slid her hands slowly down to toy with his waistband, lips now skimming across his neck. The hand that was busily writing froze when she began to untie his breeches.

“Well I’m all awake now.”

“Hawke…”

She slipped her hand inside, running her palm down across his length, and was pleased to find him already hardening from her touch. She heard him groan and she smiled, knowing she’d won.

“Take your hand out.” He ordered.

Hawke frowned, her hand stilling inside of his trousers, maybe she’d misunderstood.

“I said.” He growled. “Take your hand out.”

His fingers easily encircled her small wrist, tugging it from his clothes, and he stood up, pushing the chair and causing Hawke to stumble back slightly. Hawke was suddenly worried she’d done something wrong, an apology already falling from her lips, but she stopped when Anders turned to look at her. Eyes full of hunger, for her, and his erection straining against his breeches.

Hawke yelped when he grabbed her hips and spun her round, pushing her back against the desk harshly. His hands quickly sought out her smalls, tugging them down her thighs until they pooled at her feet. She pulled herself up onto the desk, perched on the edge, and Anders forced her legs open when he stood between them. He seized her head in both hands and forced her into a hard kiss, biting on her bottom lip, pulling it ever so slightly, and she whimpered into his mouth. Anders wasn’t often like this but when he was, Maker, it was incredible.

She pulled him to her, wanting to feel him on every inch of her skin, but he refused her, snatching her wrists and placing them behind her back. Her stiff nipples rubbed against the fabric of the shirt he still hadn’t taken off and she mewled, silently begging him with her eyes to just fuck her. She could feel the slickness of her arousal between her thighs and was desperate for Anders to focus his attention on her cunt.

Anders yanked his trouser open and pulled out his now hard cock, stroking it leisurely as he looked her.

“Is this what you want? What you came to distract me for?”

Hawke nodded and her mouth fell open in a moan when he pressed the tip of his cock against her clit. All she wanted to do was grab him and have him bury himself inside her, but her arms were still frustratingly pinned behind her back, no matter how much she struggled against his grip. Her gaze travelled down Anders’ body to watch him slowly pump his cock and she clenched her thighs either side of him, looking for some kind of friction to soothe her growing arousal.

Her eyes shot back up to his face when she heard him chuckle, and then he was inside her in one swift movement. He didn’t wait, just began his assault on her cunt by pounding into her relentlessly, causing Hawke to choke out sobs and moans from the delicious mix of pain and pleasure. He finally released her wrists to dig his fingers into her hips, nails scraping against her soft skin, and she flung her arms around his shoulders. He was slamming himself hard into her, causing the desk to rock and creak beneath them, and Hawke was worried for a moment that it might collapse, but suddenly his cock hit that perfect spot inside of her.

“Shit, right there.” She whimpered into his neck.

He pulled her hips closer to him and he kept thrusting into her, pace never faltering, and Hawke could feel the build-up of her climax in the pit her stomach. Her nails scraped down his back, likely leaving red marks in their trail, and she locked her ankles together behind him. A couple of objects fell from the desk as Anders continued thrashing against her, feeling him bite down hard on her shoulder, and the pain only brought her closer to orgasm.

They came together, holding each other tightly as he muffled a grunt against her skin and she shook in his arms, her tight cunt milking every drop from him. She felt their combined juices trickle down her thigh and Hawke smiled in satisfaction. She was panting breathlessly and could feel his chest heaving against hers.

“Will you come to bed now?”

“Hm,” Anders chuckled, “well since you asked so nicely.”


End file.
